User blog:Tolang/Hazeron, the Puppet Master
So this was the 1st champion idea I've had, and I decided to start putting up my champions on here for more disscusion, comments, critism, ideas, ect and decided where better to start that my 1st? Remeber, this was my FRIST and the lore is pretty bad and i haven't really messed with the lore since I posted it to LeagueCraft. So with out further ado, I give you my 1st champion (expect more soon). ___________________________________________________________________________________________ |date = |health = 60 |attack = 20 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 60 |hp = 430 (+80) |mana = 280 (+65) |damage = 40 (+2.8) |attackspeed = 0.580 (+2%) |range = 630 |armor = 15 (+2.8) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |healthregen = 4 (+0.60) |manaregen = 5 (+0.60) |speed = 310 }} Lore Beneath the City-State of Noxus, there lives a man, some would call him crazy, but no one doubted the power of his “art,” and the cousin to Vladimir, Hazeron. Hazeron, born after Vladimir, never really knew his cousin as a child. Hazeron heard of his cousin’s hemomancing, and thought it to wasteful of the person it was used upon, and why not just control them. He began to search for way to do so, and he found it, in the form of puppetry, an almost unheard of art, and he only found it upon chance. While he was searching, he witnessed someone using strings to control a person that just a few seconds earlier, was attacking him. Interested, Hazeron followed this man and sought his art. Hazeron found an old man to be the master of this art and he willingly pasted his mastery on to him, since he knew he was going to die soon, and wanted to have an apprentice. After Hazeron himself master the art, he found that he was purposeless, catching wind of the League from his cousins return. He passed the League off as just nothing, but it kept nagging at him like it was calling him. He finally went and joined the League. All deals have strings attached.” ~ Hazeron, the Puppet Master Abilities |secondname = Entanling Strings |secondpic = ChampionSquare.png |secondinfo = (Active): Hazeron's puppets surround a target enemy, tangling in their strings slowing them for 3 seconds and dealing magic damage per puppet over the duration. *'Cost:' 60 mana |secondlevel = |thirdname = Puppet Infusion |thirdpic = ChampionSquare.png |thirdinfo = (Active): Hazeron infuses his Puppets with magic giving them increased attack damage and speed for the duration, but all his Puppets explode from the overload of magic afterwards dealing magic damage around each puppet. Targets hit by multiple explosions take 40% reduced damage from each explosion after the first. *'Cooldown:' 8 Seconds |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Puppet Copy |ultipic = ChampionSquare.png |ultiinfo = (Active): Hazeron copies a target enemy champion with one of his puppets. The puppet has 65%/70%/75% (+.008% per AP) of all the stats of the copied champion, the target also takes 200/235/270 (+.6 AP) magic damage. (He loses a puppet with this) *'Range:' 1500 |ultilevel = }} Category:Custom champions